Group 935: RPG
Yes, it is now here, RPG for 935 at NZP :O Run by Violetofen4, co-owned by DeadRaiser. Members Leader Ludvig Maxis - (Violetofen4) ''Assistants: Edward Richtofen - (Violetofen4) Sophia (Open) Scientists Anselm Guttridge - (Violetofen4) Groph - (Violetofen4) Schuster - (Ebon Shadowshot) Kramer von Frederick - (DeadRaiser) Daniel Porter - (Open) Peter Yena - (Violetofen4) Harvey Yena - (Open) Other Charlotte Richtofen - (Violetofen4) Xena Richtofen - (Violetofen4) Samantha Maxis - (Violetofen4) Kristina von Frederick - (DeadRaiser) Adelina von Frederick - (DeadRaiser) Alan P. Fisher (900bv) Brian Birkbeck (900bv) Prisoners None at the moment RPG Richtofen grabbed a wrench, beginning to adjust a bolt on the side of his Wunderwaffe DG-2. "Almost done..." he grunted, but as he tightened the bolt further, it zapped him minorly again. He groaned in frustration. "Why don't you want to work!?" he snarled. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'ol'et''' <3]][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 18:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer screwed in a nail to his Verdampfer Modell 1942. "There, it's finished," he said proudly. He picked up his newest creation then walked over to Richtofen's room. "Hey bud, still trying to get that Wunderwaffe DG-2 to work?" he asked, "Do you need help?" DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 18:56,2/9/2013 18:56, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "No, I'll be fine! You...go find something to do, ask Maxis!" It shocked him again. "GAAAAAAAHHH!" [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 19:00, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Are you sure? Remember I'm not here for a competition like you and Maxis are. I just want to help a friend out," Kramer explained to Richtofen sincerely, "Besides, i'm on break." DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 19:05,2/9/2013 19:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "No, I have to! Do it! Myself!" Richtofen snarled. Peter looked up from the Ray Gun project. He'd been subbing for Porter, who was on vacation. "Sorry to interrupt, but you look really, really troubled! I'd accept his help especially if anything bad happens. ''Besides, in 10 minutes you're scheduled to help Schuster and Groph with the teleporter!" Peter said, a twinge of creepiness that Richtofen didn't catch in his tone. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'ol'et''' <3]][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 19:09, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Peter with a little bit of suspicion, but eased up almost immediately. "Alright, I'm going to help Peter. If you still need help, you know where to find me," he told Richtofen. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 19:20,2/10/2013 19:20, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- 10 Minutes Later........ Richtofen got up from the Wunderwaffe, which he had finally got the bolt to go in right, and then began to walk down towards the teleporter station. Groph and Schuster looked a bit shaky, their eyes dulled out as if they were in another realm. "Are you two okay?" Richtofen asked in confusement. Groph nodded. "Yeah, we're fine, just had a...a funny drink...yesterday night." Schuster replied for him. Both of their necks had an odd reddish spot, as if they'd been burned. Richtofen tried not to feel suspicious, but something wasn't right. He walked towards the teleporter, examining the work. "So, we know the walnut worked, have we any other specimens to teleport? We started small but I suggest we get something like a simple cloth, or perhaps..." Richtofen trailed off. Groph and Schuster exchanged a glance. Richtofen narrowed his eyes. "What?" he snarled. "We saw a loose coil inside the teleporter, we weren't sure if you wanted to know or not." Groph explained uneasily. Richtofen rolled his eyes. "That's it? Let me take a look." He walked right into the teleporter to examine it, and within seconds the door slammed behind him. "What the hell!?!" Richtofen shrieked, clutching for the handle. It wouldn't budge. The WHIRRING sound made him jump in alarm. The teleporter was turning on, and he couldn't get out. "LET ME OUT!" he roared, slamming his hands against the sides. A purply mist was beginning to seep from the cieling of the device. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 19:42, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer heard the teleporter start up and ran over to the teleporter station. He saw Richtofen trapped inside the teleporter, yelling and banging on the door. "Richtofen!" Kramer yelled and rushed over to the door of the teleporter. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 00:19,2/28/2013 00:19, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Peter's plan worked! You cannot help him now!" Groph chortled. Richtofen screamed in rage. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 00:22, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer turned around quickly and brandished a Walther P.38 on Groph. "Open the door now!" Kramer ordered Groph, placing his finger on the trigger. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 00:49,2/28/2013 00:49, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Groph shook his head, the dazed look in his eyes vanishing. "What the...why are you pointing a gun at me?" Groph hissed, enraged by this foul play, then turned to Richtofen. "When'd he get in the teleporter? God dammit, there's no way to stop teleportation once it's began!" Groph growled in frustration. Suddenly the entry door to the teleporter room opened, and Maxis walked in, holding Peter in handcuffs. "He tried to mindchip me," Maxis hissed, throwing Peter to the ground, who collapsed, blood running from the corner of his mouth. "My plan is working! Richtofen will change and kill you all!" Peter screamed. In a quick succession, Maxis shot him in the right shoulder blade, making him screaming in pain. From the teleporter came a hiss, and the door opened, revealing Richtofen had completely vanished. Maxis glanced up in rage, and kicked Peter again, then stormed from the room, shouting, "God damn spies taking out my good men!" [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 01:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer turned his attention to Peter and aimed his pistol at his head. "Sick bastard," he said calmly and pulled the trigger. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 02:16,2/28/2013 02:16, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- The impact killed Peter immediately. From outside in the hall, Maxis could be heard speaking to Charlotte quietly. Suddenly, both Xena and Rosemary burst into tears. They had just lost their mother 3 months before, now they lost their father, leaving 18 year old Charlotte to care for the family. Charlotte cooed calmly to comfort her younger half-sisters (Lilith had Charlotte in highschool. She is not Richtofen's biological daughter, he adopted her into his family when he and Lilith married; just saying to prevent confusion). Rosemary's wheelchair (if you haven't read Echo 2, she was crippled at birth) wheels rolled against the ground in a shrill squeak as Charlotte took them back to their room. .::. Macis reentered the room. "Poor kids," he breathed, then turned to Groph and Schuster. "What happened, why did you shove Edward in the teleporter?" Within his few moments of rage he had startlingly calmed at a sudden. "It's Peter, he must've mindchipped us." Groph stammered uneasily. Maxis shook his head. "Groph, clean this mess up then. Kramer, you're on break now, okay? Richtofen survived being shot in the leg and is still fighting, which means he'll be fine. Give it some time and I'll retrace the roots of his disappearance. I suspect he may have made it to another teleportation station such as our Griffin quadrant on the moon. So for now, return to normal activities everyone until we figure out how to call him back." For losing a close friend, Maxis seemed a bit unwrecked [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 03:23, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Alan, we've got another one" yelled Brian, beckoning Alan. Alan approached from the back of the room. "Another 935 member, blimey. Pete's been going overboard 'asnt he? Well mate, I betcha wondering where you are. My name is Alan P. Fisher, born and raised 'ere in Sheffield." explained Alan. "You've probably 'eard of a bloke called Peter McCain 'avent you? Guys an OSS agent, embedded in your little group to nick all your magic maguffins, just like this beauty you came through." Alan smugly walked closer to Richtofen and sat by him. "So, 'ow many people have you stuck in this 'ere teleporter." continued Alan, "Last pillock that came through tripped and went arse over tit. I don't know what you do to 'em over in Germany, but their pretty bloody gormless when they come out. Now, why are youe 'ere? Oh yes, I remember now. Basically, Pete was sent in, infiltrated you good an' proper, and mindchipped some of those guys over there. That forces them to become, an' less not beat around t' bush, mindless slaves. We forced them to put you in it, and here you are now. Good ain't it? So friend, you'll comin' with Brian an' me to the northern MI5 branch in a bit, so you best get your best anti-torture trousers on, 'cause there is some stuff we wanna know. Kapeesh?" 900bvThe Spatz Machine 22:15, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen looked dizzy. After the teleporter activated and sent him to the moon, it sent him back to Earth, but England? "Good? You damn spies..." He began forward, but his head spun into a burning pain, reeling him into unconsciouness. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 22:52, March 1, 2013 (UTC)